


Always Be My Baby

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Barisi Ficlets [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barisi - Freeform, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Caretaking, Caring, Domestic Fluff, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Cooks, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Rafael Barba, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Rafael Barba, Pining Rafael Barba, Rafael Barba Whump, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Rafael needs taking care after a rough day, week, case. Who is there? Sonny.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845442
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I love these bebes <3

Rafael shrugged off his coat, then his jacket, indigo scarf, and pulled off his gloves. His body felt stiff from the cold, it was seeping into his muscles and bones. It only made the stress of the day worse. The only thing he could be thankful about was walking into he and his boyfriend’s adjoining apartment and to be met with the smell of good food cooking.

“Hey sweetheart,” Sonny greeted with a smile, moving forward, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Rafael all but fell into the touch, huffing an exhausted breath from his mouth against Sonny’s shoulder, “Hey…”

“Rough day?” Sonny asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“ _Long_ day,” Raf replied, “Fuck, long week. This three-day weekend could not come fast enough.”

Sonny continued his casual affection without any trouble, as usual, leading Rafael to the kitchen table, guiding him to a chair and kissing the top of his head.

“Glad we could sync it up, you’re getting’ nothin’ but pamperin’ this weekend. All the junk food, all the bad movies, all the cuddling.”

Of course. Of course Sonny was going to take care of him. This week’s case was not only difficult, but personal. A young teen forced into conversion therapy, raped, and then tried to kill himself in the aftermath. He wasn’t successful, thankfully, and Rafael was able to rule the parents liable for personal damages. It had left him utterly exhausted.

He came back to himself when Sonny placed a plate in front of him, “Eat as much as you can.” Sonny spoke softly.

Usually Rafael would scoff at the coddling but given the circumstances he found his eyes watering and his head aching slightly. He’d made Arroz Con Pollo, one of his abuelita’s recipes supplied by his mother so it wasn’t difficult to eat. He ate enough to fill the hole in his stomach, he’d barely had more than coffee all day. And with a full stomach, finally, after days, he found himself slumping slightly forward.

“Honey, you look shot, let’s get you to bed. Come on,” he was tugging Rafael up by the elbow. He willingly obliged.

“My brain is just,” he gestured with both hands to his head, “All over the place. I don’t think I can sleep.”

“I can help with that,” Sonny offered, without asking slipping the suspenders off his shoulders, they fell to his sides and then he was working on the buttons of his dress shirt.

Rafael couldn’t help but laugh softly, “Cariño, as much as I’d love to ravage you right now I’m far too tired for that.”

Sonny only laughed in return, but it was understanding and almost sad, “Oh, baby, no, that’s not what I meant.” he said as he got them both down to boxers alone. “Lie down here on the bed, no, on your stomach.”

Rafael countered, “You were saying?”

“Rafael, I swear to god,” he said with another laugh and slapping him on the ass.

Rafael did as told grabbing one of the pillows and snuggling into it without thought, holding it close to his chest. He was about to ask ‘what is this sleep solution?’ when he felt his boyfriend’s lotioned fingertips glide up his spine with practiced ease. He could only reply with, “Oh fuck…”

“Too much?” Sonny asked, “You are tight as fuck, does this hurt? Let me know.”

“No, that’s good.” Rafael groaned, he hadn’t even realized how tense his back was and when Sonny moved to his shoulders, oh, that was even more heavenly. He was sure his eyes would roll into the back of his head but he didn’t care. “I love you.”

Once more Sonny chuckled, “Yeah, I’m good for something huh?”

“More than you think,” Rafael retorted, turning his head slightly upwards to catch Sonny’s eye. Another firm press of his thumbs and Rafael fell against the pillows.

Sonny worked down his body, focusing on his shoulders, his taut back, his thighs and then his feet. He didn’t even realize how much his feet hurt until Sonny was digging into his soles and arches.

He was almost dozing, not quite, but when Sonny slid up the length of his body and the bed and pulled Rafael into his arms he was about to protest, until fingertips were gliding up his spine. He’d gone from massage to this, absolute tenderness. The kind of touch that caused sleep-inducing tingles.

Sonny threaded fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp over and over, before trailing back down his spine, up and down, up and down. It was better than a sleeping pill.

“I love you.” He slurred, wishing that this was his whole world all of the time.

“I love you too.” Sonny replied, “You and I. We’re spending tomorrow in bed tomorrow, take-in, not movin’, got it?”

“If you keep doing that I’ll agree to anything.” Rafael groaned, the goosebumps a gift, he never thought something so non-sexual could be so amazing. Because their sex was out of the park. The best he’d ever had but this? This. This was better than sex.

“I’ll do this whenever you want. Anytime. I almost think you need this at the office, maybe you’d be less grumpy.” Sonny chuckled.

“Fuck you,” Rafael snapped half-heartedly, snuggling in deeper and nudging his head further into Sonny’s hand, “If you stop I’ll kick you out.”

“Stop? Hell no,” Sonny smirked, and then all joking was put aside, he pressed several kisses to Rafael’s hair, and then his forehead. “You need this. Bad days need this. I’ll always supply you comfort on bad days.”

Rafael took a breath and then managed to raise his head enough to lock eye contact, “You know I’d do the same, right?”

Sonny only smiled, “Of course sweetheart. I’d never doubt it. So how about you close those eyes? Sleep.”

He continued his light petting and Rafael found himself falling asleep to the rumbling humming of his boyfriend’s chest. A song. Something he didn’t know. But that really didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something? Leave me prompts!


End file.
